The New Era
by dreamofaproblem
Summary: Something isn't right, were did this new bunch of fillies come from and who are they? In truth they are children of characters we know but how did they come to be? Can you guess the parents of the fillies in this story before they're exposed?


**Warning** I don't own MLP it is probity of Hasbro as well as all of the home characters in the story such as: Rainbow Dash, Flutter shy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Spike, and others such as Back Ground Characters!

Please DO NOT mistake my characters for actual, they are entirely Fictional and of my own creation! Again I DO NOT own MLP or their characters.

Thank you,

 **Enjoy the story guys!**

 **If there is any questions or comments please PM me to let me know. I am a very open person and wish to know all opinions good or bad.**

 **And without further ado, let's begin the story.**

"Ugh, where am I?" a small filly stood up and took in his surroundings. As far as he knew he was in the woods by a lake. He walked over to look at his reflection in the lake. He was black Alicorn with red hair and dark blue eyes. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was… all he could remember was his name and goal. His name was Nightmare Song and in the back of his head something tugged at him.

"I must find Sombra." He said to his reflection, "But who is he? And why do I need to find him?" his questioning was interrupted by a low but loud growl behind him. Red turned around to find a pack of wooden wolves closing in on him.

"AH," He flinched and covered himself with his wings.

He didn't open his eye but heard a sound like an earthquake. The earthquake sound was instantly replaced with a low peaceful hum. Nightmare opened his eyes and saw he was in a black room and what looked like clouds underneath him. Nightmare folded his wings and sighed with relief before realizing he wasn't alone. Looking up he saw a filly that looked to be his size. He was chained up high with a large scary looking object stuck into his chest. The filly had his head down and didn't move. Upon closer inspection Nightmare found that the giant bladed thing stuck in the filly's chest had clear tubing stuck through it. The tubbing was pumping a see-through black liquid from the filly that didn't seem to end. Another thing that caught his eye was that the only lighting of the room was two windows put directly above the chained up filly. Though the windows let light through them, one could not see through them as if they were normal windows. The filly was a silver Pegasus with rainbow colored hair.

Nightmare fluttered next to the filly and waved a hoof in front of him. Not getting a response he noticed that the filly's chest was moving signaling that the filly was alive.

"Perhaps this filly could help me on my search. If he is dangerous enough to be locked up then he can be useful." Nightmare said using his magic to try and move the scary object. But the thing didn't move and continued to pump black liquid from the filly.

"Why can't I move this thing? You will obey my command!" Nightmare said to the unmoving pump in the filly's chest. That's when Nightmare noticed the collar around the filly's neck.

"What's this?" Nightmare asked looking closer at the collar.

 _Nullifying collar mark II_

"Perhaps if I can't break you free, I could make you break yourself free. Yes, then you would owe your life to me and would have to help me. Nightmare then used his magic to break the collar in half. It worked and the pieces fell to the floor.

"Get up you! I have set you free, now come with me and help me figure out why I'm here and don't remember anything." He said shaking the filly awake.

"Huh, what's going on? Who are you?" the filly asked.

"I have set you free, that collar it destroyed. Now break out of this and help me!" Nightmare demanded.

"Release!" the filly demanded. The scary claw thing stopped pumping and moved back pulling itself out of the filly but stayed right in front of him. Then the clasps around the filly's hooves let him go and the filly fell on the pump object.

"Oof, ok this is uncomfortable turn on your side so you lay flat." The pump responded as it turned to let the filly lay flat on the blades of it.

"How did you do that?" Nightmare asked astonished.

"Well with that collar off I can talk again… oh you mean how I can control machines with my voice? I don't know but they listen to me when I demand things." The filly said, "What's your name."

"Nightmare song," Nightmare said.

"Rainbow sub-woofer, or just sub for short." Sub said.

"Let's go," Nightmare said, "I don't like this place."

"I can't," sub said, "Not like this."

"Ugh, well here," Nightmare loomed over the filly and used his magic to slowly close the wound on the filly's chest like a zipper on a jacket.

"Thanks," sub said standing up.

"Now let me teleport us out of,"

"No,"

"What,"

"I would rather know where I'm going than to randomly select a spot to be. Follow my lead." Sub said.

"Follow the claw up into that opening." Sub said.

"Really, well ok then let's go." Nightmare didn't want to lose his new companion just because he's stubborn so he went up to the open spot in the roof.

"Up," sub demanded. The claw went up to the opening and closed itself in.

"Ok now what?" Nightmare said using his horn to light up the spot they were in.

"This thing connects strait to the vents so they can cool it off during the night." Sub said removing the vent cover, "Come on."

"Wait who's they?" Nightmare asked.

"I'll explain later." Sub said. They climbed through the vents until they got to a room with a large fan in the middle of it. Nightmare stood up and stretched.

"Finally out of those cramped vents."

"See that vent on the other side of the fan." Sub asked.

"Yes," Nightmare looked at the vent that looked large enough to walk through, "What of it?"

"When I stop the fan, their going to get suspicious of my whereabouts so we need to make a break for the vent before they see us." Sub said.

"Ok," Nightmare said getting ready for a sprint.

"1… 2… 3!" both of them took off as the large fan stopped. Sub slammed into the vent and broke it off. Both of the fillies took off in flight as the vent fell to the clouds below.

"So were to now?" Nightmare asked sub.

"I've picked up rumors of a yellow Pegasus pony that lives at the edge of the woods who sweeter than sugar. Maybe we could crash at her house for tonight while I try to find a more permanent place to stay." Sub said.

"Cool… wait where'd you pick up this rumor." Nightmare asked.

"When the workers walk into my prison room they talk a lot." Sub said.

"Ah," Nightmare said, "By the way what did you mean by 'they'? And where were we?"

Both sub and Nightmare landed outside a small cottage. "I'll tell you in a minute." Sub walked up to the mare's door and knocked. The door opened and a yellow Pegasus pony with a pink mane opened it.

"Um hello there little fillies, what are you doing out here so late in the day?" she asked.

"We're lost," sub said lowering his head, "Can we stay with you? Just until tomorrow." Sub asked her.

"Oh, of course you can you poor dears." She said, "Please come inside." She opened the door for them. When sub and Nightmare walked inside the first thing that caught their eyes was that she wasn't alone.

"Hey Flutter Shy. What's with the squirts." The Rainbow haired Pegasus asked.

"There lost, they asked if they could stay for tonight." Flutter Shy said.

"Fillies, this is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie." Shy said.

"Hi," RD said.

"Hello," Pinkie said.

"Yo," sub answered.

"Whatever." Nightmare said. The scent of food caught Nightmare's attention' "What's that I smell?"

"(Giggle) oh, you probable just smell my cupcakes." Pinkie said.

"Cupcakes, can I have some?" Nightmare asked his eye widening.

"Of course you can… wait what is you name." pinkie asked.

"Oh, my name I Nightmare Song and this is Rainbow Sub-woofer." Nightmare said.

"Sup," sub said.

"Hey," pinkie got right in sub's face, "You look a lot like Rainbow Dash, are you her kid? Oh, oh maybe you're her brother, or her cousin."

"Pinkie," Rainbow said, "Don't let your cupcakes burn."

Pinkie shot a glare at Dash then walked into the kitchen to get her cupcakes. She returned I a minute with a tray of cupcakes and set them on the table.

"Here you go," pinkie said handing Nightmare a cupcake, "Sub would you like one too?"

Sub looked at the tray of cupcakes and, even though he remained expressionless, Nightmare saw something flash in his eyes.

"Nah I'm good." Sub said. He had a smile that even pinkie couldn't tell was fake, but Nightmare heard the caution in his voice letting him know something was wrong with the cupcakes.

"Are you sure." Pinkie said putting a cupcake on a plate for him.

"Nah, but if you could bag it for me later I'll eat it on the go tomorrow." Sub said, "could I get something to drink?"

"Of course there's milk and orange juice in the fridge." Shy said.

Sub started walking to the fridge, "Hey, wait up. I wanna get some OJ." Nightmare said.

Sub caught sight of a newspaper on the table and read it while Nightmare got his orange juice.

"Hey look at this." Sub said showing him the news.

It read,

 _Rainbow Dash heart broken by the fact her once known adopted little sister, failed her flyer's test and was exiled. Reporters ask how dash has taken this sad news. "I am upset at her failure. But I won't let that get into the way of my work and life. I hope she rests in piece were ever she may be, living a happy life and maybe even having a family… but I hate knowing that she'll die there as well. If only she'd passed the test… It wouldn't have had to happen._

"Why are you showing me this?" Nightmare asked.

"Because, I heard the workers in my prison room talking about her just this morning," Sub said.

"Wait but the paper said she'd been exiled." Nightmare said, "Maybe we should've investigated that place before we left."

"No, it is right we left. I didn't want to risk getting caught right after I broke free."

"Good point." Nightmare answered.

"We'll worry on it later but right now we need to find homes. Either close by each other or the same one." Sub said.

"I agree," Nightmare said. Just then pinkie walked into the room.

"Wait I thought you two were just lost not homeless."

"Pinkie how long have you been standing there?" sub asked.

"Oh, relax I don't care if you were in prison or what you did to get in." her mane flattened, "It only matters what you're going to do now that you're out." She said with a twisted smile.

 **And so Rainbow dash took sub home as her new little brother, and pinkie took Nightmare as to live with her. Sub still had his suspicions but was just happy to have a home. But we've only met two of the new friends tonight. So which OC of mine will be next? Find out in the beginning of chapter two.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!**


End file.
